


Apparently That

by slightly_salty_ace



Series: What could possibly go wrong? [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, But you dont have to read part one in order to understand part two, Intense Scenes, M/M, Multiverse, Peter and wade are avengers, Peter has a prosthetic arm, Suspense, This is part two of whats the worst that could happen, Violence, established spideypool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_salty_ace/pseuds/slightly_salty_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool grabbed Spider-man by the throat and slammed him into the ground. He swung a fist at the avenger’s face, but Spider-man blocked it with his arm. Twisting under the mercenary, he managed to kick his legs out from under him. In a flash of red and blue, Spider-man had flipped him over and pinned him face down. Deadpool attempted to push the arachnid off, but Spider-man used his superhuman strength to hold his opponent firmly in place.</p><p>"What the actual fuck, Wade?!"</p><p>“Oh, go to hell, wall crawler.”</p><p>“I’m already there. Thanks to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Causing Problems

"So...glowing blue orb of destiny." Deadpool reached out a hand to touch the orb floating a few inches above the table. Tony slapped his hand away.

"Do not. Touch it." He said in an unusually serious tone. "Not until I know what it is."

"But didn't you make it?" Spider-man frowned behind his mask.

"Just because it's in my lab doesn't mean I made it. It just...showed up...I can't figure out what it's made of. But it's dangerous."

"How so?" Spider-man leaned towards it and tilted his head.

"Watch." Tony tossed a pencil at the orb. Blue and purple light shot out of the side and created a swirling vortex. The pencil disappeared into the portal. The light faded and the portal snapped shut with a popping noise.

"Cool." Deadpool and Spider-man said in unison.

Tony smiled, "indeed. But still dangerous."

Steve knocked on the door frame to get their attention. "Stark. I need to speak with you."

"Okay. You-" he pointed at Deadpool, "don't touch anything. And you-" he pointed at Spider-man, "keep an eye on your boyfriend."

"I'll do my best..." The arachnid sighed.

Steve and Tony left the room. The two had only been chatting for a minute when Tony heard an all too familiar popping noise.

"Well...shit."

* * *

_**Unknown Location** _

Deadpool grabbed Spider-man by the throat and slammed him into the ground. He swung a fist at the avenger’s face, but Spider-man blocked it with his arm. Twisting under the mercenary, he managed to kick his legs out from under him. In a flash of red and blue, Spider-man had flipped him over and pinned him face down. Deadpool attempted to push the arachnid off, but Spider-man used his superhuman strength to hold his opponent firmly in place.

"What the actual fuck, Wade?!"

“Oh, go to hell, wall crawler.”

“I’m already there. Thanks to you.”

"You're being a little over dramatic," Deadpool said.

"Look around you. We just got teleported to another dimension! One made of fire!" Spider-man waved his arms around. What may have once been New York City was engulfed in flame, complete with distant screams of agony.

"I didn't know this would happen!" Deadpool snapped.

"Tony told you not to touch it. And what did you do? Jesus, Wade. Do what you're told for once." Spider-man let go of him and allowed him to get up. "Why did you have to choke me?" He rubbed his now sore throat.

"Sorry, babe. You jumped out of the portal at me and I thought you were attacking me. Hard to make out who you were with all those bright lights coming from the portal." Deadpool said.

"I didn't jump out. I fell out, you dolt. I tried to web you out, but I ended up getting pulled along with you. No one else came along for the ride. Or at least, no one that I know of. Tony probably doesn't even know we're gone."

"He'll figure it out soon enough. Let's just hope he doesn't decide to leave us here. Are you okay?" Deadpool put a hand on Spider-man's shoulder. The smaller man was shaking.

"Y-yeah...spider sense sense just doesn't like this place." Spider-man looked around nervously and moved closer to his partner. "GET DOWN." spider-man pushed Deadpool to the ground and shielded him with his body.

**_BOOM_ **

Flames burst from the windows of a building, glass rained down on them. The entire structure rumbled and started to crumble.

"Time to run!"


	2. An old friend

Taking Deadpool's hand in his, Spider-man broke into a run.

"The tower!" Deadpool yelled. Avengers tower was somehow still intact. A familiar blue light spewed from the windows of Tony's lab. "That's-"

"Our way home!" Spider-man gasped. "Jump on my back! It's time to get airborne!"

"You got it, webs!" Deadpool leapt onto his back and slung his limbs around Spider-man's lanky form. Webbing shot out of his wrists. Pretty soon the two were sailing high above the burning streets. When they where in range, Deadpool used a gun to shoot out one of the lab windows. Spider-man swung them through the opening. He didn't let Deadpool down until they were safely on the other side of the portal.

Other than the fact that the lights were off, the lab looked exactly the same as how they had left it. The moon provided just enough light for them to be able to comfortable explore the room. The blue orb hummed softly from it's place on the table.

"We weren't gone that long, were we?" Deadpool took out his phone to check the time. The screen was glitching and showing random symbols. "The fuck?"

"I don't think this is our home." Spider-man slowly moved across the room, searching for anything that would confirm his theory. Heavy, metallic footsteps made their way across the room. _Spider sense_. Iron Man walked out of the shadows and stopped a few feet from the wall crawler. A single beam of moonlight illuminated the armour.

"You're right about this not being your home." Tony said, raising a repulsor. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

They both pointed at the orb.

"Impossible. You two are from SHIELD aren't you? Come to take me down, huh? Well, I won't go down easy." Tony said.

"We're not-WHOA!" Spider-man leapt out of the way of a repulsor ray. He flipped over a table and sprinted around the room, easily dodging each ray fired in his direction.

"How are you able to dodge so easily?" Tony asked.

"Practice." Spider-man body slammed him at full force, sending him crashing through a table. He said to Deadpool, "let's get out of here before this gets out of hand."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Deadpool took Spider-man's hand and dove into the portal. Iron Man grabbed Spider-man's free hand at the last possible second and tore him out of Deadpool's grasp. He flung the wall crawler across the room. "SPIDEY!!" Deadpool cried out, trying to jump out of the port, but the light already had a hold of him. It pulled him through the swirling vortex and dropped him into a grave yard.

The portal started to close. "No!! Spidey!!" Spider-man dove through right as Deadpool lunged for the portal. They collided and tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs. "You made it!" Deadpool cupped Peter's face with both hands and kissed him on the forehead.

Spider-man couldn't help but smile at his partner. "Of course. Nothing can keep me away from you."

"Uh oh..."

"What's 'uh oh'? Don't say 'uh oh'..." Peter groaned, fearing the worst.

"Your arm." Deadpool pointed at the mess of wires and mechanical parts that had once been a prosthetic arm. Sparks leapt out every now and then. Deadpool untangled himself from Peter and helped him sit up.

"Great..." Spider-man rolled up his sleeve in order to unhook it from it's harness. "I can fix it. But Stark made a lot of the parts himself. I need access to his lab in order to duplicate them..."

"Peter Parker?!" A voice gasped from behind them. The two men whirled around to see a teenage boy in a black and red Spider-man costume. "Ohmygod, I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here? Who's your friend? Is something happening on your earth? What happened to your arm? Did you-"

"Miles! Slow down! One question at a time!" Spider-man waved his hand.

Deadpool tapped Peter on the shoulder, "um...who the hell is this kid and how do you know him?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say this isn't my first time dimension hopping."


	3. 1610

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editted on May 7th. Miles is now 14 instead of 19.

"We're safe here, you can take off your masks." Miles said as he removed his own mask. The orb had disappeared when Miles showed up, so he brought them to his apartment.

"Where are your parents?" Peter was skeptical.

"Work. Anyways. Who's your friend?" Miles looked at the former mercenary.

"In Deadpool. Pete's boyfriend." Deadpool announced proudly. He put an arm around Peter for good measure.

Miles looked mildly surprised. "I didn't know you where gay. But hey, congrats. Next question: what happened to your arm?"

Peter took a deep breath, "do you have a Loki in this world?"

"Never met him, but yeah."

"Long story short, I lost my arm in a fight against him." Peter set the remains on his prosthetic on the kitchen table. Miles went over and examined it, his eyes wide in fascination. "Tony Stark created this. It's controlled by brain signals and the muscle movements in my upper arm. Built in web shooter, too. Pretty snazzy. But another Tony Stark decided to shoot it with a repulsor."

"Another Stark?" Miles' brow furrowed.

"That idiot over there," he jabbed a thumb in Deadpool's direction. "Decided to touch that blue orb you saw in the grave yard. It sent us to another dimension. This is the third one we've been too now."

"Gotcha."

"You're just accepting all this?" Deadpool crossed his arms.

Miles shrugged. "I've traveled across dimensions before. And I trust Peter."

Deadpool nodded, "is this world anything like ours?"

"That's a pretty broad question."

"Well, you're obviously not Peter Parker. But you are Spider-man. Are the avengers the same people as the ones we know?" Deadpool clarified.

"Sorta? Same names and faces. Peter Parker does exist here. But he...um, he's not around anymore." Miles looked away.

"Oh..." Deadpool suddenly found it hard to breath. He didn't want to think about losing his Peter. "How did he-"

"He died a hero. That's all you need to know." Miles stared blankly at the mask in his hands.

Peter cleared his throat. "Now that everyone's up to speed, we need to focus on finding the orb. I have a hunch that it's at Avengers tower. Can you get us in there? You're still an Avenger, right?"

"I am, but the team isn't exactly happy with me right now...so we'll have to be sneaky." Miles said.

* * *

_**Earth 616** _

"They're still alive." Tony announced. "God knows where they went, but their communicators are still broadcasting their vital signs. But the signals are strange...it's like when Thor takes his communicator to Asgard. Those two knucle heads must have gotten teleported to another dimension." He made a sliding motion with his hand, moving the images on his tablet onto the larger holographic screens.

"Another dimension?" Steve blinked. "So they're in Asgard?"

"Probably not but they are in another reality. And I think it is best to go after them."

"And how do you suppose we get back?" Steve crossed his arms.

"I'm working on it, capsicle." Tony went over to Peter's section of the lab. When he returned he was holding a spare set of web shooters along with some other parts. "I hope Parker doesn't mind if I alter these."

Steve's jaw dropped. "Are you nuts? The guy doesn't even let Wilson mess with his web shooters. He's going to flay you alive if he finds out."

"I'll take my chances. Getting our friends back is more important." Tony tossed the parts on the table and went to work.

Steve nodded in agreement and headed for the door. "I should let the team know the situation. Someone might be able to offer help."

* * *

_**Earth 1610** _

Miles led the way through the lobby of Avenger's tower. All eyes were on Peter, who still donned his red and blues. His left sleeve swished uselessly at his side. The remains of his prosthetic where in Mile's backpack. Uncomfortable murmurs rippled throughout the room.

"Who is that?"

"He's being disrespectful, whoever he is."

"Isn't that outfit in bad taste?"

Peter did his best to ignore them until they were on the elevator. The quite was more than welcome.

"Sorry about that, Pete." Miles gave a pitying look even though no one would be able to see it.

"Don't worry about it."

The three men were silent the rest of the way. Miles told them to wait by the elevator. He crawled along the ceiling, scoping out the Avenger's personal floor.

"I can see you."

Miles looked around for the source of the voice, and soon spotted Tony Stark. The scientist didn't look happy.

"What are you doing here, Morales?"

"I-we...need access to your lab."

"We?"

"Hang on." He crawled back the way he had come. When he returned, he was walking on the floor and had Peter and Deadpool on either side of him.

Tony gasped. "Christ. That's the Spider-man from the other world, isn't he?"

Miles nodded. "He and his partner got sent here by accident. They think there's something in your lab that might be able to help them get home."

"Like what?"

"Um...a glowing blue orb about this big. Possibly floating above a table?" Peter held his hands about six inches apart. He bit his lip, expecting Tony to call him crazy and have him hauled off by security. But Tony looked unphased.

"I know exactly what you are talking about. But it was only here for a few minutes before it disappeared into thin air," Tony said.

"Damn...now what?" Deadpool looked over at the two spiders.

"Mr. Stark? Do you think you could help rebuild this?" Miles handed him his backpack.

"This is Stark Tech. Of course I can. Come with me." Tony headed for the lab. He dumped the contents of the backpack on a table. Deadpool watched the scientist move the pieces around, connecting or adding parts in various places. "This will take awhile. Make yourselves at home."

"Does food exist in this world? Cause I am fucking starving." Deadpool looked over at Miles. The avenger chuckled and motioned for him to follow. "So do you have the same powers as Pete?" He asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes, but I can also camouflage and I have a venom sting."

"Venom sting?" Deadpool looked intrigued.

"You should do it to him. The idiot deserves it, anyway." Peter huffed.

The ex-mercenary whirled on him, "are you legitimately made at me or something? HOLY FUCK." Electricity shot through every nerve in his body. He blacked out, and when he came too, he was lying on the floor with the spider-men leaning over him. Deadpool knew Peter well enough to tell he was smirking under the mask.

"I was mad. But we're good now." Peter said


	4. Home

_**Earth 616** _

"Ready?" Iron Man asked Captain America.

"Ready as I'll ever be. sure this will work?" The captain said as he attached the altered web shooter to his wrist. A tiny screen had been added to it. The mechanics within had also been replaced with more computer like parts.

"We'll find out."

"Guess so. Alright. Let's go get our teammates." The two avengers looped arms and dove into the portal.

* * *

_**Earth 1610** _

Miles Morales swung across the street and landed on a flag pole. "Hello..." He narrowed his eyes at a flash of blue light against the night sky. "Peter, Wade, I think I found it. Where are you guys at?" He spoke into his communicator.

"About five blocks from you. We see the light too. We'll meet you there." Peter reported.

"Alright." Miles shot a web and swung off towards the light. It was coming from the top floor of an office building. "The light's fading! Hurry!" Miles attached himself to a window and pried it open. Two figures stood inside the room, staring at the portal as the talked among themselves. "What are you guys doing here?"

Tony and Steve spun around to face Miles. The arachnid slipped inside the room and walked calmly over to them.

"What's with the outfits? When did you level up?"

"Who are you, son?" Steve said.

Miles tilted his head. "Um...Spider-man? Your fellow avenger?"

"I like your suit. But you're a little short to be Spider-man." Iron Man lifted his face plate to get a better look at the boy. "Who are you really?"

"I'm Spider-man!" Miles repeated. "Jeez, what's wrong with you two?"

"Where is Peter Parker?" Captain America ignored his question.

Miles answered without thinking, "dead. Wait, you mean-ACK!" Tony Stark had grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"Dead?! The hell do you mean he's dead?! What did you do?!"

"Tony!" Steve put a hand on his arm, "don't-"

"It wasn't me! I mean-I-he-he's not-I didn't-" He stammered, panic rising. Iron Man flung him across the room. He crashed through a cubical, landing in a mess of papers and office supplies.

"What about Wilson? You can't kill him. So where is he?"

"I-I don't know, but he should be here soon. Listen, Peter is-WHOA!" He jumped out of the way of a repulsor ray. Activating his camouflage, he broke into a run and sprinted around behind the avengers. "Let me talk! I'm guessing you two are from the other earth-"

"Right you are, boy!" Tony picked up his heat signature and kicked his legs out from under him. Miles lost his focus and snapped out of camouflage mode. Tony pinned Miles under his boot. "You have five seconds to explain what happened to Parker." He aimed a repulsor at Miles' head.

"I'm not dead, you bucket of bolts!" Webbing struck Iron Man in the back and yanked him off Miles.

Deadpool hurried over and helped Miles to his feet. "What's wrong with you, threatening a child like that? Even I wouldn't stoop that low."

"He said Peter was dead! What else did you expect me to do?!" Tony snapped.

"Let the kid explain." Steve said and motioned for Miles to speak.

"The Peter Parker of this world died in battle," Miles looked away. "I wasn't thinking when I said what I did. I'm sorry. I thought you were the Iron Man and Captain America I knew and got confused...oh shit."

The portal was gone, along with the orb.

"No worries. I figured this would happen, so we came prepared." Tony turned his wrist over and input a string of code on the web shooter. Steve elbowed him in the ribs. "What? Oh. Um...sorry for trying to shoot you, Spider-boy."

"Spider-man." Miles corrected.

"Whatever, Spider-boy."

"Hey! The hell did you do to my web shooters?!" Peter sounded furious.

Tony didn't bother looking at him as he spoke. "Chill out, Wall crawler. I'll fix it when we get back. Now. Everyone grab a buddy, this might be rough." Steve held out his wrist so that Tony could input the code into his web shooter. "On three. One." Tony took ahold of Peter's upper arm as blue light began to pour out of the web shooters. "Two." Steve grabbed Deadpool by the collar of his shirt. Miles quickly backed away. "Three." Deadpool and Peter took each others hands right as the light engulfed the room.

"Shit." Miles cursed. He hadn't gotten far enough away in time, and had been sucked into the swirling vortex.

A wave of energy separated the ground right as they arrived at their destination. The five men went flying in opposite directions. Peter slammed into the wall and fell to the floor in a heap. He groaned as he pushed himself up on all fours.

The orb in the center of the room was spinning. Tiny bolts of lightning pulsed angrily.

"I think we pissed it off." Peter called.

"No shit, sherlock!" Deadpool snapped.

"What do we do?!" Miles said. "Oh god, it's getting bigger!"

The orb was slowly increasing in size, becoming more and more unstable as it did so.

Both Peter and Miles' spider senses were off the charts.

"TAKE COVER!!" Tony screamed.

_**BANG** _

White light blinded everyone in the room. The tower shook, and Deadpool felt himself falling. He landed on his back with a sickening crack.

The dust began to settle after a few minutes. Deadpool's eyes snapped open as soon as his spine had fixed itself. "Ow. Ow. And ow." He pushed himself up on one arm and twisted his broken leg so that it could heal properly. Looking around, he saw that the orb had blasted a decent sized hole in the tower. Deadpool was currently two floors below where the lab had once been. "The was one hell of a ride...Let's find out if the others survived..." Deadpool climbed across the wreckage, calling out the names of his teammates. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a motionless figure trapped under a steel beam. "No..."

The man's familiar red and blue suit was covered in blood. His body twisted at an awkward angle.

"No..."

"Pete...?" Miles gasped. He was lying a few yards away. Rolling onto his stomach, he drug himself over to his fellow spider.

"Nononono... _NO!!!_ " Deadpool screamed in anguish.


	5. Don't go

Deadpool rushed forward and tried to lift the beam off Peter, but he wasn't strong enough. "HELP. SOMEBODY. PLEASE HELP!!"

Iron Man jumped down from the floor above and succeeded at lifting the beam just enough for Deadpool to be able to pull Peter out from underneath. The arachnid coughed violently.

Tony let go of the beam and scanned his body. "Broken ribs. But he'll live."

"Thank you..." Deadpool cradled his lover in his arms. "Thank you, thank you..."

Iron Man went on to scan Miles. "No broken bones, you sure are lucky, kid. Where's Cap?"

"Here." Steve used his shield to push a pile of ruble off himself.

"I can't even leave you boys alone for more than five minutes without you blowing something up, can I?" Black Widow leaned over the hole in the floor, glaring down at them. She paled when she caught sight of Peter. "Is he...?"

"Alive." Tony reported. "But, we need to get him to a hospital."

Peter made a pained, wheezing noise. "W-wade?"

"Right here. Jesus, Spidey. You scared the shit out of me." Deadpool kissed his forehead.

"Sorry, I'll try to avoid getting crushed next time." Luckily, Peter's sass survived the explosion. 

* * *

**_One Week Later_ **

The avengers took the explosion as a chance to move to their new base in upstate New York. The new base consisted of several secluded buildings for both training and living. It also offered quite a bit of land.

All of Tony's research on the orb, as well as the web shooters he altered, had been destroyed in the blast, so Miles was stuck on earth 616 until further notice.

Miles and Peter saw each other as brothers, and Miles took to following Peter around the new base. Peter's knowledge of the team, combined with Miles' camouflage abilities, made them an unstoppable pranking team. Deadpool on the other hand, considered the young avenger as his and Peter's son and was over protective of him.

"Which spider webbed my coffee maker to the ceiling?" Tony kicked open the kitchen door.

The spiders scattered.

"You can't run from me!" Tony settled for chasing Peter since Miles had gone into camo mode.

"Play nice, kids. Don't make me put you in opposite corners." Steve didn't bother looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Stop playing tricks on Stark."

"But daaaaaaad." Peter whined, "he destroyed my web shooters." He was still pissed about loosing several of his spare web shooters in the explosion.

"Daddy kink confirmed?" Wade giggled. Peter webbed his mouth shut.

Tony grabbed Peter and put him in a head lock.

Steve sighed heavily and reminded Tony, "no wrestling until Peter's ribs are healed."

"I'm being careful!"

"Anthony." Steve finally looked up.

"Fine." Tony let go of the squirming man, who instantly jumped onto the ceiling.

Clint was busy searching the fridge. "Hey! Who took my leftover Chinese?!"

Peter scurried across the ceiling and slipped out a window.

"PARKER!" Clint slammed the fridge door shut.

Peter climbed to the top of the building and scanned the area. In truth, he wasn't very fond of the new base. The buildings were too far apart. And too low. The tallest was only three floors. One of the training buildings had a large open gym, but even that was too small to do any proper web slinging. Not to mention that fact that he was so far away from the city he had sworn to protect. He sat on the edge of the roof and hugged his knees. Peter glanced over his shoulder when he heard footsteps.

Wade sat next to him and looped an arm around his shoulders. "Miss the big apple?"

Peter nodded silently.

"We don't have to stay here, we could move back into an apartment if you want." Wade said.

"I know. But it'd be hard to get here in a hurry if the team needs us."

Wade let his head rest against Peter's. "I want you to be happy, though."

"It doesn't matter where we live. I'll be happy as long as I can stay by your side." Peter kissed his cheek.

Wade gave him a shy smile. "Do you really want to stay by my side? Forever?"

"Of course."

"In that case." Wade pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

Peter gasped. "A-are you serious?"

"Yes." Wade opened the box, revealing a simple silver band. "Um...I didn't plan a speech or anything. So...husbands?"

Peter chuckled, "sure. Why not?" He allowed Wade to slip the ring on his finger.

"Now don't you even think about dying, got that, webs?" Wade jabbed him in the forehead. He hadn't told Peter, but he had been having nightmares about Pete's death for several weeks now. He nearly had a mental breakdown when he had seen the love of his life lying motionless under a steel beam.

"I'm not going anywhere." Peter kissed him on the lips.

* * *

  
"Ohmygod..." Miles gasped when Peter showed him the ring. The two were alone in Miles' room. "This is amazing! Have you told anyone else?"

"Nope. Just you. I kinda want to see how long it'll take for the others to figure it out." Peter smirked.

Miles snickered, "Tony probably won't notice until the wedding day. Do you have a date picked out?"

"Not officially. But it'll probably be-" Peter was cut off by Jarvis speaking.

"Master Stark has requested that everyone report to the meeting room. There is a situation that needs attention."


	6. Oops

Natasha noticed the ring the moment Peter walked into the conference room. But she didn't say anything, expecting Peter to do so.

"What's the situation?" The arachnid asked, taking his seat between Wade and Miles.

Thor strode over to the head of the table, "Loki has escaped."

* * *

_**Next Afternoon** _

Clint walked down the hallway, following the sounds of people in a heated argument. Natasha and Steve were hiding behind a potted plant at the end of the hallway, eavesdropping on the situation unfolding in the kitchen.

"Not happening."

"Listen, Parker-"

"No, you listen, _Wilson_."

"Oh shit. Trouble in paradise?" Clint said half to himself. He was about to go into the kitchen but Natasha grabbed him and yanked him behind the plant.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Steve said.

"Why not? They argue all the time. Shouldn't we put a stop to it before it gets out of hand?"

"It was already out of hand when we showed up. Things are calmer than they were a few minutes ago." Natasha whispered.

Peter started yelling again, "I am not letting you take on a god alone."

"And I'm not letting you get hurt. _Again_." Deadpool shot back.

"I won't."

"You can't make promises like that."

"Watch me."

Deadpool took a deep breath, "Peter-"

"I'm going with you. End of discussion. I said I would stay by your side, and I intend to do so."

"Maybe I don't want you by my side?!"

"E-excuse me?" Peter gasped.

Deadpool suddenly exploded with rage, "you heard me, Webs! I don't want you by my side. Not now. Not ever. I don't know if I even wanted you there in the first place! I'm tired of hauling your ass out of the ruble after every goddamn fight! You're so obsessed with trying to save everyone, but you can't even save yourself. You can't even protect anyone else on your own team without being beaten within an inch of your life! So if you want to help, then why don't you just go back to the city and fight someone in your league? Like those petty car thieves. 'Cause you sure won't be of any use to me in a fight against Loki."

Clint whispered, "what was that about things calming down?"

Peter made a choking noise. "Y-you don't mean that..."

"Oh, but I do."

_**SLAP** _

_**CRASH** _

"You _hit_ me?!" Deadpool gasped.

"If I'm as weak as you say I am, then fight me. Right here. Right now. Prove you don't need me, you _son of a bitch!_ " Peter's voice was steadily rising.

"Gladly!!"

"Aaaaaand. That's enough." Steve decided to step in. Peter's head snapped in Cap's direction, eyes wide. He was currently standing over his partner, who was sprawled out on the floor. Wade had taken a chair down with him when Peter had hit him. The ex-mercenary set it back in it's place and made for the door. "Wilson, stop right there. You and Parker's relationship is none of my business. But you two are going to have to get along in order for this team to stay strong."

Peter took off his ring and threw it at Deadpool. It missed his head by inches and bounced off the wall before rolling to a stop at Deadpool's feet. Peter stormed out of the room without another word.

Deadpool picked up the ring and stared at it.

The room was silent for several uncomfortable minutes.

Deadpool finally spoke, "what have I done?"

"I believe the term is 'fucked up'." Clint crossed his arms.

"I didn't mean any of those things, I don't know why I said them..." Deadpool's fingers curled tightly around the ring.

"We're not the ones you should be telling that to."

* * *

"Hey, Pete, where ya going?" Miles smiled at his fellow web slinger when they passed each other in the hallway. Peter was hurriedly stuffing his spider-man suit into a back pack already filled with clothes and web cartridges.

"Out. Don't follow me." Peter kicked open the front door and ran across the yard, heading for the garage. He zoomed past on a motorcycle a few minutes later.

"Okay...have fun, I guess." Miles blinked.


	7. Flowers

"Where is man of spiders?” Thor asked. All the avengers were present in the conference room except for a certain web slinger. Deadpool slid down in his chair, wishing he could melt away into nothing.

“Um...he left.” Miles said quietly.

All heads turned to the youngest avenger. Steve spoke, “what do you mean ‘he left’?”

“I saw him pack his things and leave an hour ago. He wouldn’t tell me where he was going, but he told me not to follow. Should I have stopped him?” Miles fidgeted nervously under the stares of his teammates.

“Fan-fucking-tastic…” Deadpool groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“With Loki on the loose, we’re going to need all the help we can get, so yes, you should have stopped him.” Steve sighed, “you created this mess, Wilson. You’re going to have to bring him back. Hopefully Loki will continue to lay low until Parker returns.”

"What did you do?" Miles narrowed his eyes at Deadpool.

"I said some things I shouldn't have said." Deadpool didn't elaborate and quickly changed the subject, "what do we do about Loki?"

"There's nothing we can do until he makes a move. All we know for sure is that he's hiding somewhere in Midgard." Thor said.

"We need to get Spider-man back on board. Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" Steve brought the discussion back to Peter.

A thought suddenly stuck Deadpool, "Miles, did Peter take his suit?"

"Yeah. And a crap ton of web fluid."

Deadpool bolted for the door. "That idiot! He's going to take Loki on by himself!"

* * *

Deadpool sped down the gravel road. The motorcycle Peter had taken had a GPS in it just like all the vehicles owned by the avengers. Deadpool followed the signal and was quickly closing in on him.

"How can you be so sure he's going after Loki? Pete doesn't know where he is, does he?" Miles said from the back seat. He had been in camo mode until now.

"JESUS TITS. WHAT THE HELL, KID?!" Deadpool nearly crashed into a tree, "I told you not to come along, why the hell are you here?!"

"You're not the boss of me." Miles leaned forward, resting an arm on the passenger seat. "Clint told me about what you said to Peter...and that he dumped you."

"What happened is none of your business. I would turn this car around and drop your ass back at the base, but I'm too close to Peter to turn back now. So just be quite and stay out of my way, got that, Spider-lad?" Deadpool shoved his face back.

"Spider-man!" He corrected. "How are you going to make things okay with Pete?"

Deadpool tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "What part of 'none of your business' do you not understand?"

"You should get him some flowers." Miles suggested.

"Flowers?"

"Yes, flowers. Haven't you ever given them to him before?"

"No. I didn't think he was the kind of guy who would appreciate flowers."

Miles leaned forward again, "you never know. What do you usually do when you guys fight?"

"We've never fought like this before. Usually we resolve things on the spot. Or we stay out of each others way until we cool down." Deadpool took a deep breath as they turned onto an actual road. "I just need to talk to him...I hope."

"He stopped." Miles pointed at the GPS screen. The blinking red dot had been stationary for awhile. Deadpool sped up. They soon arrived at an abandoned warehouse a few miles outside New York City. Peter's motorcycle was hidden under a bush on the side of the road. "What now?"

"Search the building. He might still be here." Deadpool didn't think twice about heading inside. Miles went around to the back. The ex-mercenary cupped his hands around his mouth, "Webs! Hey, you in here?!"

No answer.

Deadpool walked down a hallway and found himself in a huge room full of boxes and conveyer belts. "Peter?" He called again. Webbing struck him in the back and lifted him into the air. He was then dropped on to a giant spider web that stretched across part of the ceiling. Deadpool flailed helplessly.

Spider-man melted out of the shadows and crawled over to him. "What are you doing here, Wilson?" He crouched on the web a few feet away. Even with the mask, Deadpool could feel his glare.

"I came to help you-"

"I'm not helpless." Spider-man hissed.

"Spidey, I didn't mean what I said. I think you're-"

Spider-man cut him off again, "do me a favor and shove your opinions up your rectum. Because I don't want to hear them." The arachnid moved closer to Deadpool. The shadows cast by the dim lighting made him look all the more threatening. Deadpool gulped when Spider-man's face was inches from his own. "You made your feelings about me very clear, Wilson. Now stay out of my way while I prove you wrong."

"I just didn't want you to get hurt, it came out wrong. Very very wrong. I'm so sorry, Petey." Deadpool whispered.

"My name is Spider-man. Don't follow me, or I'll make you sorry." The arachnid crawled back into the shadows, leaving Deadpool alone on the web.

Deadpool let his head fall back against the webbing. "You have no idea how sorry I am, already..."


	8. Dancing

"Didn't he say not to follow him?" Miles asked, laying down in the back seat. They had followed Spider-man back to New York City. The arachnid had ditched the bike as soon as he could swing freely among the sky scrapers.

Deadpool and Miles tailed him by car, using the discarded strands of webbing as their guide. Several hours had passed and it was starting to get dark out. They would loose the trail if they didn't catch up soon.

"Yes. But you do stupid things for love, kid." Deadpool shrugged. As he spoke, Spider-man landed on a rooftop. Deadpool parked the car in an alley and climbed a fire escape.

Gunshots started ringing.

Once on the roof, Deadpool drew his own gun and crept behind a mess of pipes. Steam spilled out of a vent, hiding him completely. He dropped down to his hands and knees, looking under the pipes in order to get a clear look at the situation.

Deadpool watched in awe as Spider-man took on several armed men at once. He flipped and twisted in the air, using his webs to propel himself when necessary. Each blow met it's mark on his opponents, but none of them were able to touch the arachnid. "Wow..." Deadpool couldn't help but smile when Spider-man webbed two men to a wall while mid back flip. Spider-man landed in a defensive crouch. All the assailants were now unconscious, with many webbed to various surfaces.

"I told you not to follow me," Spider-man stood and turned to face his ex.

Deadpool stepped out into the open. "I know. I'm not good with words so how 'bout we just..." He clenched his fists and made a thrusting motion.

"Wilson, I swear to god..." Spider-man bristled.

"Joking! Just joking!" Deadpool quickly backed away, hands raised in surrender. "Why are you fighting a bunch of guys on a roof, anyway?"

"They were under Loki's mind control spell. They've been chasing me for the past hour. I confronted them here, but they didn't have any useful info for me." Spider-man started to walk away.

Deadpool hurried over and looped an arm around him, "hey, that was really badass, what you did to those guyd, I mean. You were all like-" He let go of Peter and jabbed his arms around wildly. "And they were all-" Deadpool dropped to the ground, flailing and making a strangled screaming noise.

Spider-man tried to hold back his laughter, but was not very successful.

Deadpool smirked under his mask, "and then you were like, all badass ninja and shit. Ka-pow!" Flipping onto his feet, Deadpool proceeded to due a few less than graceful twirls and kicks. Spider-man put a hand over his mouth, forcing himself not to laugh. A lightbulb went off in Deadpool's head. He pretended to trip and made no effort to catch himself. Spider-man darted forward and caught him. "My hero!" Deadpool flung his arms around Spider-man's neck.

"You tripped on purpose, didn't you?"

"You can't prove anything!" Deadpool found his footing and put one hand on Spider-man's waist. He held the arachnid's hand with his other. Deadpool hummed as he spun them around.

"What the?!" Spider-man was very stiff at first, being practically drug around by the other man. But eventually he loosened up and allowed himself to dance with Wade.

"Spidey, I'm sorry about what I said. I was a total ass and I understand if you never forgive me. But just know that I love you more than you could ever know. I adore you and everything you do. You're the strongest, toughest guy I know." Deadpool said, "I trust you with my life and the lives of all our teammates. I don't even want to imagine what life would be like without you at my side."

"Wade..." Spider-man stuck himself in place to prevent them from continuing their dance. "I-GET DOWN." He tackled the larger man and shielded him. A string of bullets pelted the area they had just been standing in. Deadpool looked up to see a helicopter hovering above them. A search light pointed right at the two avengers.

"YOU COCK BLOCKS!" Deadpool screeched.


	9. Brooklyn Bridge

_**Two Weeks Earlier** _

Wade woke up in a cold sweat. He jolted into a sitting position, the sheets gripped so tightly his knuckles were turning white. The digital clock on the night stand blared 3:15 AM. The silence was broken only by Wade's panting. Slowly, he turned his head to look at the man sleeping next to him.

Peter was curled up in a ball, his back to Wade. The sheets were tangled around his lanky form. Wade pulled the sheets away and examined the other man. No blood. He wore shorts and an undershirt. Not the tattered Spider-man suit from Wade's nightmare. His sides steadily rose and fell. Wade brushed a hand over his cheek and put two fingers against Peter's neck, feeling for a pulse. He started to calm down when he found it.

"What's wrong?" Peter opened his eyes a fraction.

"Nothing's wrong, babe. Go back to sleep." Wade pulled the blankets back over him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. C'mon, you can talk to me." Peter sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"It was just a nightmare." Wade laid down with his back to Peter.

Peter looped his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him into his lap. "Want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather just cuddle." Wade hid his face in the crook of Peter's neck.

"Alright." Peter laid down with Wade in his arms. He rubbed comforting circles in his back and showered him with kisses.

"Promise you won't leave me," Wade kept his arms tightly around his lover.

"I promise." Peter whispered. "I'll always be here for you."

"What if I fuck up. Like I do something really bad that would make you really mad?" Wade's voice cracked on the last word.

"Then I'll be mad. But I'll still love you. And I'll still protect you with my life."

"Don't."

"Don't?" Peter blinked.

"Don't protect me with your life. I can heal anything. You can't." Wade's hand ghosted over what was left of Peter's left arm.

"You can still feel pain, though. If I can prevent your suffering, then I will."

"If you sacrifice yourself for me, I will never forgive you." Wade said into Peter's shirt. "Don't do anything reckless."

Peter scoffed. "Have you met me? Reckless is practically my middle name."

* * *

_**Present** _

Deadpool looked up at the masked avenger that stood over him. The helicopter spun around and started to fly off.

"Stay here!" Spider-man ordered as he took off after it.

"Fuck no. I'm coming with you. Let's take 'em down!" Deadpool sprang to his feet.

Spider-man whirled on him. "No. I can do this myself."

"I know you can. I just want to help-"

"I don't need your help, dipshit." Spider-man snarled.

"You're still mad?" Deadpool took a step back.

"It's going to take more than a dance and a hurried apology for me to forgive you. Now stay out of my way." Spider-man swung off before Deadpool could respond.

"No..." Deadpool froze. Something about this situation was way too familiar. Then it clicked. His nightmares. "It's a trap! Don't follow them!" He yelled, but Spider-man was already out of earshot.

"What's going on up here?" Miles had gotten impatient and climbed up the building.

Deadpool grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "Spider-lad! Spidey's in trouble! I need you to go after him! Don't let him reach the Brooklyn bridge!"

"The Brooklyn bridge? Why-"

"I had a dream about this night. I can't follow him when he's web slinging-"

"A dream? Seriously?" Miles pushed his hands away.

"The same dream. Every night. For a month. We can't let him get to the bridge. He won't make it across. Not alive."

Miles had never seen Deadpool so freaked out. He took a deep breath, "alright. Let's do this." Miles broke into a run, shooting a web and swinging off once he reached the edge.


	10. Reckless

"SPIDER-MAN!" Miles called once he was in earshot.

"Miles?!" Peter looked back at him in shock.

"Hey, secret identity, remember?"

"This isn't even your world...never mind. When did you get here? Did Wade drag you along?" Spider-man kept swinging, not slowing down for a second.

"No. I came along because I wanted to. But Wade did send me to get you."

"What for?"

"He thinks the helicopter is leading you into a trap."

"Of course it is," Spider-man didn't sound concerned. "Sometimes you gotta take these things head on, kid."

"We should call the avengers for backup."

"I didn't bring my phone or communicator, so that's not gonna happen." The bridge was now in sight. Spider-man flung himself from a flagpole and landed on the side of the bridge. He crawled up the suspension cables and crouched on top of one of the pillars. Miles followed his lead. Angry horns blared below. The helicopter had landed in the middle of the bridge.

Loki stepped out of the chopper. "Show yourself, Spider-man. You wanted me. So here I am." He held his arms out.

"He's unarmed! Is this seriously happening?" Miles gasped.

"Loki is the trickster god. He definitely has something up his sleeve. And there's only one way to find out what it is." Spider-man jumped, using a web to safely lower himself to the ground. Miles hesitating before doing the same.

"Two Spider-men? The world can barely tolerate one." Loki frowned.

"You scared of spiders, tough guy?" Miles took a defensive stance.

Loki shrugged, "I find them more annoying than threatening. They are merely another insect to be crushed under my boot."

"Arachnid. And we're like brown recluses, so if you squish us a bunch of little spiders will jump out and raise hell." Spider-man said, holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers.

"Is that so?" Loki tilted his head, seeming to actually believe him. "I have encountered many strange beings but none as strange as this 'brown recluse'."

"Tiny Spider-men. Lots." Miles put in. He went into camo mode and moved behind Loki.

"Where did you-ARGH." Loki fell to his hands and knees when the venom sting hit him.

"Also, very poisonous."

It was Loki's turn to disappear.

"Hey!" Miles gasped, "not fair! HOLY SHIT."

Armed men and women poured out of cars and other hiding places. They opened fire before either spider could fully comprehend what was happening.

* * *

Deadpool slammed on the breaks when he could drive no further. Cars were backed up all along the bridge. A few stragglers screamed as they ran past his car. Deadpool kicked the door open and sprinted onto the bridge, hopping over cars and pushing people out of the way. The constant gunfire was turning into white noise.

At one point Miles swung past him and kicked a gunman in the face. His Spider-man suit was torn in several places, but thankfully his injuries were not severe.

"SPIDEY." He screamed. His spider was kneeling on the ground. Suit in tatters, with blood oozing out of various wounds. Part of his mask was gone, revealing a black eye and bloodied lips.

A man leapt onto a car and aimed a gun at Spider-man's head.

"NO." Deadpool tackled the gun man.

Gun fire rang out.

Spider-Man opened his eyes and gasped. Deadpool stumbled over and fell to his knees next to Peter. His body riddled with bullets, crimson liquid dripped onto the asphalt.

"M-my turn t-to be the h...hero..." Deadpool collapsed against his ex.

"W-Wade?!" Spider-man stammered. He pushed the other man off and cradled Deadpool in his arms. "C'mon, buddy...don't do this..." He felt for a pulse. None. Several seconds past. A faint heart beat. Deadpool's chest started to rise and fall once more.

Deadpool groaned. "Fuck..." He hissed in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Stay down." Spider-man put a hand on his shoulders and forced him back down.

Deadpool looked up at him, surprised by the seriousness in his voice. "But-"

"No buts. He hurt you." Peter's visible eye was darkened with rage. His lips were pressed in a straight line. Deadpool could hear the fabric on his palms squeak as he clenched his fists.

"Babe, I'm fine. Everything's okay." Deadpool tried to uncurl his fingers.

Spider-man got to his feet. "No. It's not okay. I won't let anyone get away with hurting you."

"The gunman is dead-"

"Not him. Loki." Spider-man stepped over Deadpool and walked into the fray.


	11. Nightmare

"Stark! You better get your ass down here!" Deadpool yelled into his cell phone.

"Wilson you just called me half an hour ago. I'm flying as fast I can. The rest of the team will be along shortly in the quinjet." Tony responded, sounding slightly irritated. "I'm guessing you found our missing spider."

"Yes. And he's taking on Loki. By himself." Deadpool said.

"Shouldn't you be helping him instead of talking on the phone with me?" Tony sighed.

"Well...he's still pissed off at me so I think I should sit this one out." 

"You're going to risk Peter's life because of an argument?"

"Okay, it sounds bad when you put it like that. But, Pete's trying to prove himself here, so-"

Tony cut him off, "Spidey doesn't have to prove shit. We all know what he is capable of."

"He doesn't think like that."

"I'm five minutes away from the bridge. How's the fight?" Tony asked.

"Pretty well, actually. Spidey has the upper hand at the moment. I think Miles is helping him, but he went into cammo mode awhile ago so I'm not 100% sure..." Deadpool moved closer to the battle, taking cover behind a car. 

Spider-man was knocked back and crashed through the windshield of a taxi. 

"Webs!" Deadpool nearly dropped his phone.

"I'm fine!" Spider-man used two webs to launch himself out of the taxi.

"Something happen?" Tony was still on the other end.

"Yeah. He says he's fine, though..."

"Three minutes away." Tony reported.

Loki was once again on his hands and knees, taken down by Miles' venom sting. 

Spider-man flung himself at Loki, aiming a kick at his head. At the last possible second, the demi god grabbed the Avenger by the ankle and slammed him into the ground. 

"OOF!!" Spider-man blinked a few times and looked up at Loki in shock. Blue light swirled around Loki's hand.

"Goodbye, Spider." With that, Loki plunged his hand deep into Spider-man's chest.

Spider-man's cry of pain was cut off by a gagging noise. A warm liquid that tasted of iron bubbled in the back of his throat. Loki twisted his hand suddenly, causing Spider-man to writhe and scream.

"Sorry for causing you such pain, but I want to make sure you won't walk away from this." Loki spoke calmly as the blue light continued to spew from his hand.

"NO." Deadpool dropped his phone and it shattered on the pavement. He ran right at Loki without hesitation. This was how the nightmare always ended. With Loki stabbing Peter in the chest and leaving him to bleed out of the Brooklyn bridge. The blue light, however, was new. But he didn't want to think about what torment it might be inflicting on his spider.

The light engulfed the two men. 

Deadpool stopped, tripping over his own feet in the process, "w-what the?!"

When the light faded, Spider-man was gone. Loki still knelt in the same spot. Blood covered his arm up to his elbow, and dripped onto the ground.

"...What....What did you do?" Deadpool whispered.

Loki just smiled.

"I said...WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FIANCÉ, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" Deadpool rushed forward and grabbed Loki by the throat, shaking him violently. There was so much rage inside the avenger that he started to feel numb. 

Loki continued to smile. Then, he disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

Deadpool looked at his now empty hands in disbelief.

"Oh no..." Miles appeared several yards away. "Is Peter...h-he can't be..."

Deadpool fell to his knees. He pat the area Spider-man had been, desperately hoping that it was somehow a trick. That somehow, Peter was still there. But the only thing he found was a puddle of blood.

"Wilson! Morales! Where are Spider-man and Loki?" Iron Man called from above them. He slowly descended and landed with a clank.

"Th-they...h-he...um..." Miles stammered before putting his head in his hands.

"You're too late." Deadpool hissed, "too damn late."

Iron Man slowly looked from Miles to Deadpool. His eyes widened at the sight of the crimson liquid below the ex-mercenary. "No..."

Deadpool punched the ground. "Yes. Peter is gone. And the bastard that took him slipped right through my goddamn fingers!"


	12. Who?

Deadpool was uncharacteristically quite the entire flight back to the compound. Iron Man practically had to drag him onto the quinjet. He kicked and screamed until the doors were sealed. Miles huddled against the wall, hugging his knees and staring off into space.

"You okay, kid?" Captain America sat next to the young arachnid.

"Not really...this is the second time I've watched Peter Parker die." Miles whispered.

"Second?" Steve's brow furrowed in confusion.

"He's not dead," Deadpool snarled.

"Wade..." Tony gave him a pitying look.

Deadpool pointed a finger at the scientist. "Show me the damn body and I'll believe he's dead."

"That's not possible. Besides, you saw how much blood there was. No one can walk away from that. Not even Spider-man." Tony spat.

Deadpool punched him in the jaw, "bullshit! He's alive!!"

"You son of a..." Tony pulled back his fist, but Natasha grabbed his wrist.

"He's grieving. Let him believe whatever makes him feel better." She said.

"That's not healthy." Tony objected.

"Um...guys?" Miles spoke up, but everyone ignored him.

Natasha sighed, "I know. But let him be. I'd rather not break up a fight between my friends."

Tony lowered his fist.

"Guys." Miles tried to get their attention. He was once again unsuccessful.

"Hey, lightning balls." Deadpool turned on Thor and jabbed him in the chest, "how do I find your brother?"

"Adopted brother." Thor really didn't want to be associated with Loki at the moment.

"How do I find him?" Deadpool repeated his question.

"We have no way of finding him unless he shows himself." Natasha reminded.

"GUYS." Miles yelled, making everyone jump. "Glad to have your attention, jeez. I'd just like to point out that when Loki stabbed Pete, I saw the same blue light that came from the orb portal thingy. Ya'know, the thing that teleported half your team to my world and got me trapped here? That orb?"

Thor looked intrigued, "Man of Iron told me about this...portal. It is not Loki's usual magic. What are you suggesting, young spider?"

"I am suggesting that Peter got teleported somewhere. Wherever he is, he might still be alive." Miles explained.

"There are an infinite number of worlds out there. How would we find him before he bleeds out? If he's even still alive..." Tony shook his head.

"I will search every single one." Deadpool clenched his fist.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"I have a away. To Asgard!" Thor held up his hammer.

* * *

Spider-man slowly pried open his eyes. Pain shot through every nerve in his body. "Argh..." He tried to sit up, but someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't move. We were able to heal most of your wounds, although the one in your chest is giving us trouble." Wade's voice. It was calm and comforting.

Peter started to relax, but then he realized the man standing over him was not the one he loved. "Wait...who the hell are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. This one was getting really long so I decided to cut it into two chapters. The next one will be twice as long.


	13. Run, Boy, Run

"I'm Wade Wilson." 'Wade' smiled and held out a hand. He looked just like the Wade Peter knew, minus the horrific scarring.

"Um...I'm Spider-man." Peter sat up and shook his hand.

The larger man chuckled, "I know." Wade took off what was left of Peter's mask and kissed him on the lips.

Peter promptly freaked out and shoved Wade away. "What the hell, man?! You can't just go around kissing anyone you like!" Peter rubbed his mouth on his sleeve.

"'Like' is a bit of an understatement..." Wade looked hurt that Peter had rejected him.

"Well, I'm engaged. So move along, buddy." Peter hissed.

"No shit. We've been engaged for a few months now. The blood loss is probably messing with your head." Wade eased him back down. "Get some rest."

"I'm pretty sure the Wade Wilson I am engaged to is not you. Listen, I'm from another earth. That's the only explanation for all this. I don't know where your Peter Parker is, but I'm not him." Peter took off his glove in order to show him his prosthetic.

Wade didn't look surprised to see it. "What will showing me your bionic arm prove? Another earth? Seriously, Pete? You really need to let your body rest."

"No! You don't understand! I don't belong here! I need to get home! Home to my Wade!" Peter bolted for the door, but Wade grabbed him by the arm.

"You are home! Don't you dare leave me, again!" Wade pulled Peter into his arms.

"I don't know you!! Let me go!" Peter thrashed around but Wade refused to let go. He ended up having to rely on his super human strength in order to break free. Unfortunately, he only made it a few steps before Wade hit him over the head. He crumpled to the ground, the world around him fading to black.

* * *

When Peter came to, he found himself strapped to a bed. Panic bubbled inside his chest as memories of his torture at the hands Tony Stark's clone began to surface.

"Sorry about the restraints. But the team thought it would be best, considering your freak out a few hours ago." Wade sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Peter's hair.

Peter's eyes were wide in panic; his face white as a sheet. His chest tightened, making it hard to breath. "R-release me!!"

"Only if you don't try to run." Wade said, making no move to undo the restraints.

"I won't! J-just get these off of me!" Peter thrashed around. The memories were hitting like a freight train. The cold, steel operating table. The dull scalpels. The uncomfortably warm feeling of blood rolling across his skin. Tony's clone leaning over him with a cruel smile.

Wade freed him of the bindings when he noticed Peter was having an anxiety attack. And a pretty bad one at that.

"Sorry...um..." Wade scooted away.

Peter curled up on his side and wrapped his arms tightly around himself. Wade reached out to comfort him, but Peter slapped his hand away. "Don't. I'm not your fucking Peter. So don't you dare touch me."

"Okay..." Wade looked at the floor, his eyes filled with grief. "Okay...um...why'd you freak out like that?"

"Guessing your Peter wasn't experimented on. I don't feel like getting into it, but being restrained tends to bring back bad memories about that time." Peter whispered.

"When were you experimented on? You never told me-"

"I told you. I'm from an alternate earth. So I assume there was no clone fiasco in this world, if Peter wasn't tortured. Lucky."

"Um..." Wade's expression was a mixture of confusion and slight fear.

"What happened to your Peter? Where is he?" Peter changed the subject. "And you better not try and tell me I'm him again."

"We got into a fight a few weeks ago and he moved back in with his aunt. I haven't seen him since last night...when I found you on my doorstep. You were in really bad shape, like, really bad. So I brought you to SHIELD. We're in Avengers tower now, though." Wade explained, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"You should call Aunt May. Your Peter is probably with her right now." Peter reasoned.

Wade decided to humor him by doing so. "Mrs. Parker? Yeah, it's me, how are you today?" A brief pause. "That's too bad...huh? Oh, I was calling to see if Peter was available. I can't seem to get ahold of him. Alright, thanks anyway. Take care." Wade hung up the phone and turned his attention to the wall crawler. "She said Peter hasn't come back from last night's patrol. She figured he went off with the avengers."

"Great. Now the Peter Parker of this world is missing." Peter groaned.

"Oooookaaaay. Whatever you say, Spidey. I'm gonna go get us some dinner. Stay here." Wade quickly left the room.

Peter waited a few minutes before sneaking off down the hallway. The other Peter's room was in the same location as his own. A spare Spider-man suit hung neatly on the bathroom door. Peter changed into it and slipped out the window. "I really need to get home. But I better make sure other me is okay first." 

* * *

Wade dropped a tray of food when he returned to the now empty room. It clattered on the floor, spilling food everywhere. "Son of a bitch! I told him to stay put!" He frantically searched the hallway and nearby rooms. But the masked avenger was no where to be found.

Tony was making his way down the hall, planning to check on Peter. "Wade? What's going on?"

Wade grabbed Tony by the shoulders and practically screamed, "Peter is missing!"

"Jarvis, where did Peter go?" Tony glanced up at the ceiling.

"Mr. Parker exited the tower seven minutes ago. Would you like me to inform the avengers?" The AI said, calm as ever.

"Yes! Hurry! He's not in the right state of mind!"

"Yes, please do assemble the avengers. We would like to find him as well."

Wade spun around upon hearing the new voice. Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America stood before him. Along with someone who wore his Deadpool costume. Wade just stood there, mouth agape.

"Let's get to it, bub. I want my spider back." Deadpool snapped his fingers.

"Oh shit...other earth?" Wade gulped.

"Hell yeah." Deadpool pointed finger guns at his counterpart.


	14. Don't Do This

"To think I actually kissed that guy..." Wade muttered under his breath.

Deadpool's glare pierced him like a dagger. "You kissed my man?! Why I oughta-"

"I thought he was someone else, okay?!"

"Fight me. Fucking fight me, bitch." Deadpool waved his fists at his counterpart.

"Bring it on!"

"Stop. Just stop." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Suck a cock!" Deadpool flipped Steve off.

"Charming." Tony commented. "Can we get going?" He asked his counterpart.

"Soon. The suit Parker took had a tracking device in it. I'm working on pin pointing his location. He's moving too quickly, though." Other Tony explained and moved out of the way so everyone could see the monitor. A flashing red light was flitting across the screen. It moved in unpredictable directions. "How did this happen?"

Deadpool raised a finger. "Peter can web sling really fast if he's focussed enough-"

"Not that! I'm talking about how all of you are here right now. How is it possible for there to be an alternate reality-"

"Realities." Steve corrected.

"Realities. And how are you able to just cross over whenever you so choose?" Other Tony finished.

"We can't just cross over whenever. Peter was sent here to die. By a madman who can use magic." Deadpool whispered, "Thor here knew someone in Asgard who could send us after Pete."

"Ya'know, SHIELD has some pretty advanced medical equiptment, but they were only able to heal so much. It's probably not good for him to be web slinging like that..." Wade commented, eyes glued to the screen.

Deadpool clenched his fists, "always has to be the hero, doesn't he?"

* * *

Peter swung across the New York skyline, eyes peeled for his doppelganger. _Or am I the doppelganger?_ Peter wondered, _doesn't matter. I have to find him._ He spotted a group of cops and dropped down in front of them.

"Um...dang it. I didn't think this through..." Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

"Spider-man!" One of the policemen gasped. "Glad to see you're alright, man."

"Excuse me?" Peter blinked.

"That was a pretty nasty battle on the Brooklyn Bridge last night. I'm surprised the news didn't cover it. Woulda never known if I hadn't been there..." The cop continued.

"Jesus. That brawl is all he'll talk about." Another police officer scoffed. "I'm sick of hearing about it."

"Hey, I thought you said Spidey got ripped to pieces? He looks fine to me. Did you make the whole thing up?" A third cop jabbed the first one in the chest.

"I swear I'm not lying!" The police officer looked back at Spider-mam. "I know what I saw! How the hell are you alive? Not that I'm complaining, it's just-"

"You're fucking lying. Why are you here, Spider-man?" The second cop changed the subject.

"I had a question. But it's been answered. Your pal here is telling the truth, by the way. I did get into it with a guy on the bridge last night." Peter smirked under his mask. He launched back into the sky on a web before the cops had a chance to say anything else.

Peter swung to the Brooklyn bridge and landed on one of the cables. "Argh..." His chest burned. He hunched over and coughed, sending spikes of pain through his whole body. "Ow...c'mon Spidey, you got your arm hacked off. You can handle a little chest pain..." Peter decided to rest on the cable until the pain died down, but something red and blue caught his eye. A figure was huddled in an alcove of one of the beams that supported the bridge. Peter lowered himself on a strand of webbing.

"Hello?" He called out to this world's Spider-man.

No answer.

Peter swung himself onto the beam and leaned over his counterpart. The man's suit was shredded in several places, revealing the nasty wounds beneath. He bore the same chest wound as Peter. "Rough night, pal?"

Still no answer. The blood was dry, and he didn't appear to be breathing. Peter reached out and searched for a pulse. Nothing. His skin was ice cold. The other Peter Parker must have been dead for several hours.

Peter bowed his head and took in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, your Wade saved the wrong Peter..." He leaned back against the cool metal, covering his face with his hands. Nothing he could have done could have prevented this, but he still blamed himself. "I won't let you rot down here." He wrapped an arm around the other Peter's torso before swinging off on a web.

* * *

The red light stopped at the Brooklyn bridge for a few minutes, then made a b-line for Avengers tower.

"He's coming back!" Deadpool gasped.

"It would appear as though both Parkers have returned. One of them is gravely injured, but I am unable to tell which is which. An educated guess leads me to believe it is ours." Jarvis reported. "They are in Mr. Parker's bedroom,"

"Out of my way!!" Wade grabbed a first aid kit and sprinted to Peter's room. He flung open the door. "...no..."

His Peter lay unmoving on the bed. The other one stood over him.

"I'm sorry," Spider-man whispered. "He's been gone awhile. There was nothing I could do..."

Wade slowly closed the door. He hesitated before making his way over to the deceased man. "...no." He held the corpse's hand tightly. "Pete..."

Spider-man backed away, giving him space to grieve. He looked around the room, not sure what to do.

Wade typed a code into the control panel on the wall. The code prevented Jarvis from seeing or hearing anything that happened in the room. Peter didn't see the code from where he stood and assumed the ex-mercenary was summoning the rest of his team. Peter started to leave, but Wade grabbed his wrist.

"Stay." Wade whispered.

Spider-man glanced over his shoulder, saying nothing,

Wade met his gaze with watery eyes. "You're all I have left of him."

"I'm not him. I'm sorry about your loss, but I have to get home."

Wade's grip tightened when Spider-man tried to pull away, "that wasn't a question. You're staying."

"Let. Go." Peter narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"No."

"Don't make me break your hand," Spider-man threatened.

"Don't make me break you," Wade shot back. "I'll break all of your bones if that's what it takes."

A chill ran down Spider-man's spine. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, I would. Don't let it come to that, Pete." Wade tugged Spider-man closer.

"Get away from me!" The avenger shoved him back and bolted for the door. Wade tackled him before he got very far. "GET OFF!!" Peter was about to throw the larger man off, when cold steel was suddenly placed against his throat.

"Make one move and I cut open that pretty little neck." Wade hissed in his ear.

"Don't do this," Peter whispered.

"Don't force my hand," Wade hissed. He applied just enough pressure to cut through the fabric. "Now here's what's gonna happen. You're team came here to rescue you. And you're going to tell them that their Peter was tragically killed while protecting you. The wound in his chest weakened him and left him open to further injuries. They'll take his body back to their world, and you'll stay here."

"Like hell I will! I have to go home!"

"You are home, Peter. Now, do as you're told or else I will rip you to shreds." He traced the tip of the blade under Spider-man's adam's apple, drawing out a thin line of blood.

"Go. To. Hell." Peter snarled.

Wade let out a deep sigh, "so that's how it's gonna be..."

Peter snapped his head back, hitting Wade in the face. The larger man was disoriented for a moment allowing Peter to make a break for it. Wade lunged forward and pinned him once again.

He clamped his hand over Peter's mouth. "Don't want you making too much of a fuss, now."


	15. Red Leader

Deadpool knocked on the door, "is everything alright? Hey! Why did you lock the door? Let me in!" He shook the doorknob, which refused to budge. He could hear muffled voices within.

"They're both hurt bad! Get a medical team, now!" Wade shouted from inside. There was a loud thud and a grunt. Did someone fall?

"Let me in! I might be able to help-"

"No! We need paramedics! Now hurry!"

"O-okay!" Deadpool ran back the way he had come.

Peter jerked his head free and screamed for help, but Deadpool was already gone.

"Shhh." Wade forced Peter's jaw shut. The two had been fighting for a few minutes, and Wade now sat on top of Peter. He twisted his right arm until it snapped.

Peter thrashed beneath him. The wound in his chest was making it hard to fight back. His lungs burned. His eyes were unable to focus due to the amount of pain he was in. 

"I told you, it doesn't have to be this way..." Wade sighed. "Now look at you. Broken arm. Broken ribs. Torso torn to shreds..." He yanked the knife across Peter's lower rib cage. Peter screwed his eyes shut and refused to make any sound that would indicate him being in pain. 

"You're good at keeping your mouth shut when it counts. Would never have guessed that with all your quips."

Peter bit Wade's hand. The larger man frowned and slapped him across the face.

Peter managed to free his unbroken arm and punched Wade in the jaw. "Or maybe I just have a high pain tolerance." He squirmed around and got his feet under the larger man, kicking him off with limited effort.

"Son of a-!!" 

Peter kicked him in the knee before he could finish. Wade stumbled back, letting out a string of curses. 

"Wow. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Peter body slammed him into the wall. Wade swiped at his gut with the knife, but Peter jumped back before it made contact with his flesh. He took a defensive stance.

Wade ran at him, throwing punches and swinging the knife. Peter dodged every blow. 

Deadpool knocked on the door again. "I got help! Open up!"

"Wade-MMPH!!" Pain exploded in Peter's stomach. Wade muffled his cry of pain with a hand. Peter looked down to see the blade buried in his abdomen. Black spots danced at the edges of his vision. The knife was ripped from his body. He felt himself being lifted up and put on the bed next to his counterpart. The room swirled around him. 

He must have blacked out, because when Peter was able to focus again, he found that he had been moved to a hospital bed. Peter sat up when the door opened. Tony Stark waltzed in.

"Sorry to do this to you, Pete. But we need a Spider-man in this world. I don't know what things are like where you are from, but here Spidey is the leader of the avengers. We need him." 

Peter's blood ran cold. "I'm not the Peter Parker you know. Wade said my team came to get me, so let me go to them-"

"They left with the other Peter's corpse three weeks ago." Tony stated without a hint of emotion. "You're not going anywhere. We need-"

"You need me. Yeah, I heard you. But there are people on my earth counting on me. One of them being a fifteen year old arachnid who can't seem to find his way home. And another is a giant douche bag who, without me, will probably ditch the avengers and go back to mercenary work. And I can't let that happen." Peter said as he examined his wounds. The worst of his injuries had healed. 

"How do you intend to get home, exactly?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I don't usually make plans, but I'll figure it out." In a flash, Peter had grabbed a glass of water off the nightstand and smashed it over Tony's head. The billionaire was instantly knocked unconscious. Peter bolted for the door without hesitation.


	16. Sneaking out the back

**_Earth 616_ **

  
"Deadpool?" Miles poked his head in the doorway. The older man had given up his avenger status last week. He had been trying to pack his things ever since then, but he kept stopping at random times. He would stare off into space for hours at a time before returning to the task at hand. This time though, Deadpool lay in a fetal position on the ground. One of Peter's spare Spider-man suits was held tightly in his arms. Deadpool's body wracked with sobs.

Miles just stood there. He wanted to help, but didn't know Deadpool well enough to know what to do. He walked over and sat cross legged next to him.

"Ya'know, I think Peter would've wanted you to stay an avenger." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Of course he would have." Deadpool spat.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I'm not going to be able to find Loki unless I do things my way."

"Does your way usually involve crying on the floor?"

Deadpool sat up and rubbed his eyes through his mask. "This is just step one, kid. Step two involves a lot of blood and a lot of bullets. More than what the avengers will allow."

"I think they'll make an exception for Pete's sake."

Deadpool snorted in amusement.

Miles frowned, "what?"

"You said 'for Pete's sake'. That's just too funny." Deadpool giggled.

Miles smiled slightly, "can I come with you when you actually leave? I want to help you find Loki."

"I don't think you're cut out for merc business, Spider-lad."

Miles shook his head, "I'm not leaving the avengers. I'm just tagging along. Like last time."

"Fine. But I'm not your babysitter. So you're in charge of getting your own food, and your bedtime is never." Deadpool pointed a finger at the teenage arachnid.

"I can live with that." Miles smiled.

* * *

_**Alternate Earth** _

A few hours later, Peter found himself standing outside Aunt May's door. Other than a few differences, this world was an almost exact replica of his own. Wade and Tony might not be on his side but surely he could trust Aunt May?

_She's not my Aunt May though..._ Peter thought bitterly as he pulled the hood of his jacket further down his face. The door creaked open.

"Peter? Is that you?" Aunt May gasped. "Get in here!" She grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him inside. "I've been worried sick! Wade called me a few weeks ago and said you were in the hospital! But I couldn't see you because that's just how SHIELD works. I swear, those people!" She threw her hands in the air out of frustration.

"S-sorry Aunt May. The avengers called me in and everything just got out of hand." The words spilled out before he could stop them. "I would have called but...um..."

Aunt May gave him a big hug, "as long as you're okay now..." She closed the door and motioned him to follow. "C'mon, I just made dinner!"

Peter's stomach growled.

Aunt May laughed as she got out a second plate. The home phone rang.

"Hello?" Aunt May asked sweetly, "oh, Wade! So nice to hear from you, again! Yes, Peter is here. We are just about to have dinner. Are you in the neighborhood? You are welcome to join-"

Peter snatched the phone away and hung it up. "Wade and I are still fighting."

"Really? Last I spoke to him he said you two had made up." May looked extremely surprised.

"That was before he decided to...look, Aunt May...he's the reason I was in the hospital for three weeks." Peter stated. His hand ghosted over his previously broken ribs.

"What?!" Aunt May sounded pissed. Peter hadn't experienced his aunt's anger in several years. He took a step back, slightly afraid of the frail woman's wrath. "He seemed like such a nice young man...no matter. If he hurt you then he is no longer welcome in this house." She smoothed out her apron, muttering under her breath as she did so. Aunt May went over to the table and dished up food for both of them.

Someone knocked on the door the moment they finished eating.

"Mrs. Parker?" Wade called, knocking again.

Aunt May narrowed her eyes at the front door and whispered to Peter, "hide."

"But Aunt May-"

"Do as you're told, Peter." She made quick work of ridding the table of all evidence of a second person having been there. "I'll send him away."

"He already knows I'm here." Peter whispered.

Wade rang the doorbell.

"Then sneak out the back." She suggested.

"I'm not leaving you alone with that monster."

Aunt May put a hand on his shoulder. "Peter. You've dedicated your life to saving people. Now let someone return the favor. Come back tomorrow for lunch. We can have a picnic in the backyard. I have quite a bit of potato salad that needs to be eaten." She ruffled his hair.

"I'm going to stay close by. In case he tries to hurt you, too." Peter said.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Parker?" Wade called.

"I'm fine, dear. Let me find a home for these dishes, and I'll be right with you!" She called back, shooing Peter away as she spoke.

Peter slipped out the back door.

* * *

_**Earth 616  
** _

 "Son if Wil! Boy of Spiders!" Thor called, running after the two men who were making their way to the garage.

"Son of Goldie locks!" Deadpool waved.

"The man you seek is not my brother." Thor said the moment he reached them.

"Say what now?" Miles crossed his arms.

"Loki did indeed break out of his cell, but he stayed within Asgard. We have captured him. And discovered that someone is posing as him. Which explains why they can use magic that my brother cannot." Thor explained.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Deadpool threw his hands in the air. "Do you have any idea who I need to shoot instead, then?"

"Not a clue."

"Thanks for your help. I'll keep my eyes peeled for a Loki look alike."

Thor shook his head. "He has most likely abandoned that form and taken another, considering we have not seen him in so long."

"What do we do now?" Miles looked at Deadpool for answers.

"We pick a fight." Deadpool started walking again.

"Wasn't that the goal to begin with?"

"Yes. But we're going to be a bit louder about it. Onward! To the closest broadcasting station!" Deadpool raised a fist.

"I don't like where this is going..." Miles grumbled but followed Deadpool nonetheless.

"Hey, you wanted to tag along!" Deadpool pointed out.


	17. Man in White

"I really don't like where this is going..." Miles muttered.

"You have said that like twenty times in the past half hour. shut the fuck up." Deadpool flicked him in the forehead.

"I can't believe they are actually letting you go on air." Miles crossed his arms.

Deadpool laughed, "you can get far in life with a gun, kid!"

"Thanks for the advice..." Miles sighed heavily. Seeing Deadpool pull a gun on an innocent news reporter had been quite nerve racking. He was just glad no one had actually gotten hurt.

"Mr...um...Deadpool? Our camera guy is ready for you." The reported had returned with a few other people at her side. They looked like other news anchors.

"Good. Let's go, Spider-lad." Deadpool followed the small group of people on set. He began his spiel the moment he was given the 'go ahead'. "Hey, America! And probably some of Canada! Name's Deadpool. You probably all heard about the death of your friendly neighborhood Spider-man, by now. And well...the Avengers and I are having a bit of a trouble finding his murderer. So spread the word: if you're out there Mr. Killer-or Mrs., I'm not picky-I challenge you to a fight. Just me and you. At the scene of Spidey's last battle. You know the one." He stopped to glare at the camera. The battle of the Brooklyn bridge was no secret, but no one knew that that was where Spider-man had been slain. No one but the one who had done the slaying. "I'll meet you there in twenty four hours. Don't be late." Deadpool snarled and motioned for the camera man to cut.

"How do you know they'll show?" Miles walked onto the set.

"Did you see how many people that guy brought with him to the bridge? It wasn't an accident that Spidey found him. You said it yourself, it was like they were waiting for him. My guess is our new enemy likes picking fights." Deadpool said, "I don't care what his motivation may be. But I know that this is the type of guy that won't turn down a challenge." Deadpool started walking back the way he had come. "That footage was on national TV. It'll be on the internet soon. There's no way he won't see it. Trust me, he'll be there."

* * *

Miles crept along the cables of the Brooklyn bridge. The sun was setting, giving his suit an orange glow. The cold night air had begun to set in, causing him to shiver. He scanned the area and spotted Deadpool leaning against the railing. The merc had told him to hide, saying he would signal if Miles was needed.

A car pulled off to the side of the bridge. Other cars stopped at both ends of the bridge, blocking traffic. A man in a white suit stepped out of the back seat of the first car.

Deadpool loaded two guns. He rolled his shoulders and popped his neck. "Let's get this party started..."

"Mr. Pool. I got your message." The man in white announced.

"I see," Deadpool tightened his grip on his guns as he walked towards him. "Is this your real form?"

"No. I saw this man on the drive over. And I took a liking to his suit." The man smiled. "Now, one on one, right?" The took out a gun.

Deadpool ran at him, guns blazing. His opponent jumped out of the way and shot at Deadpool's legs. Deadpool jumped into the air, bounced off the car and kicked the man in the face. Deadpool grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head through the car window. The man shot Deadpool in the forehead. The merc was dead just long enough for the man to kick him off.

"Okay, I was trying really hard to keep my anger under control, but now..." Deadpool dropped his guns and drew his blades. "If you want to play dirty. Then I can play dirty." He lashed out at the man, slicing open his chest.

The man hissed in pain and stumbled back. He screamed when a katana was impaled in his shoulder. He shot Deadpool in the gut, causing him to fall back. The man in white put a bit more distance between them before pulling out the blade. He grit it teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

"By all means, please keep screaming. You took my spider away from me...and I am going to destroy everyone and everything you love. I am going to carve you up like a pumpkin. Then rip your heart out with my bare hands. Maybe then you'll start to understand just how I feel..." Deadpool's expression darkened. The brow of his mask furrowed in anger, while the eyes appeared to narrow.

"There is no one left on this world that I love. And just so you know, I didn't squash your precious spider." The man hissed.

"I find that really hard to believe. Considering he died right after you fought him!" Deadpool snarled. He darted forward and kicking the man in the chest.

"OOF!" The man fell to the ground. He quickly rolled out of the way when Deadpool threw himself down. The man narrowly avoided an elbow to the throat. "You really are as dumb as you look!" The man is white scoffed.

"Rude!" Deadpool scrunched his nose.

"How can you be so sure that the Spider-man you brought back with you was the right one? There was one just like him in the world I sent him. That Spider-man was weak. He had the money to fund the avengers, but not the strength to lead them." He explained as he got to his feet. "I'm a merc just like you Deadpool. But on a much larger scale. And I was hired to send them a replacement Spider. You going after him wasn't part of the plan..."

Deadpool stared at him, eyes wide in shock. "What the hell...no! You're lying! I know which Spidey is mine!"

"Do you?" The man smiled cruelly.

"Yes! I do! Don't fuck with me like this!" Deadpool one katana at him.

"If you don't believe me then go dig up the body. See for yourself. I know when I'm losing the battle. Next time we fight, it'll be on my turf." The man disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Miles saw the blue light start to form behind him and tried to web him, but wasn't fast enough. "Sorry, I couldn't get him." The teen jumped down next to Deadpool.

"It's alright. We have other concerns at the moment..." Deadpool turned to leave, "go back to the Avengers. There's something I need to figure out for myself."

* * *

Deadpool crouched in front of a tombstone. The night air was cold and less than welcoming. A few stray leaves skittered across the grass. The mercenary reached out and traced the letters carved into the cold stone.

"Peter Benjamin Parker. Beloved nephew and friend..." Deadpool read aloud. There was no mention of their relationship, due to Peter having ended it two days before his 'death'. Deadpool leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the tombstone. "I miss you so much, Petey...not a moment goes by that I don't wish I could take your place. Or that I could've stopped you from going to that bridge. You'd be so pissed if I drug you back to the avengers' compound that night...but I'd rather have you alive and hating me than...dead..." He choked on the last word.

"Then move aside so we can find out if he's the one we buried or not." Tony Stark said from behind him.

"JESUS TITS." Deadpool flailed on the ground. "How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough." Tony tossed a shovel at Deadpool's feet. "I got your text. Unfortunately, I don't have any...how did you put it? 'Special computer that can look at dead guys six feet under.' We'll have to examine the body the old fashion way." Tony put his own shovel against the dirt and began to dig.

"You're out of shape." Deadpool commented, noticing the billionaire was struggling before they had even gotten to the more compact dirt.

"Sorry, I don't usually spend my Thursday nights digging up graves." Tony stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Should'a brought your suit."

"Next time." Tony smirked.

Other than a few more inappropriate comments from the merc with a mouth, the two were silent over the next few hours.

**_THUNK_ **

Deadpool's shovel hit the sturdy wood of a casket. He dropped to his knees as swiped away the dirt with his hands. His hands shook as he went to unlatch the top half of the casket.

Tony grabbed his arm. "Let me. You shouldn't have to see him like this."

"It can't be that bad."

"It's been three weeks. Trust me. If it really is him in there, then you're better off not seeing." Tony's eyes were full of pity.

Deadpool sighed and began to climb out of the hole. "Okay. Just hurry up, I'm freezing my balls off out here!"

"Bossy, bossy." Tony muttered as he opened up the casket. He gagged at the sight of the decomposing corpse. "Excuse me..." It took some effort to unfold the corpse's arms. "Let's see now..." He pulled his shirt up over his nose. the smell radiating from the crypt was worse than a dead skunk on the side of the road. Tony quickly rolled up the sleeve on the corpse's left arm. Wasting no time, he removed the casing from the prosthetic. He tossed it to the side and dug through the robotic tendons and rubberized muscles. "Where is it...there!" He broke off a tiny computer chip that would've aided in translating signals from Peter's nerves into the digital commands that made the limb move. "I need a flash light!" He called up to Deadpool.

A flashlight flew over the edge and nearly hit him in the head.

Tony clicked it on and examined the chip. If he had made it, then it would have bore the Stark Industries logo on the back. It didn't. Instead it read "Parker Industries". Something that definitely didn't exist in this world, although it did in the world they visited three weeks ago.

Tony clicked the flash light off. "It's not him! This is the other Peter!"

 


	18. Welcome home

_The hell am I doing?_ Peter wondered as he walked around to the back of Aunt May's house. _I'm putting her in danger by being here. But she's the only one I can trust_...Last night, Wade had come by, looking for Peter. Peter had hidden in a tree in the front yard, ready to attack if Wade tried anything on the elderly woman. Thankfully, nothing bad had happened. They exchanged a few words, and Wade left. Peter fled the neighborhood after that.   
  
"Peter!" Aunt May called from a picnic blanket set up under a tree. "I'm so glad you could make it! I was sure you would have more important things to do than have lunch with me. What with you running Parker Industries and all."  
  
Peter gave her a warm smile as he sat down across from her. "It's a nice day to have a picnic. And I'm not gonna miss the chance to see my favorite aunt." It was indeed a pleasantly warm summer day. A light breeze ruffled the leaves above them. A bird perched on the fence and chirped at them.  
  
A big smile spread across Aunt May's face. She handed him a sandwich and immediately started updating him on the latest neighborhood gossip. "...Now why would she do a thing like that? I get that a dog would be nice for the grandkids, but she should really think about her hip...speaking of kids, the Jones' are letting theirs ride their bikes without helmets! Can you believe that?! The ladies and I are also pretty sure Mr. Jones is having an affair. No one stays out that late on weekdays! And...Peter, dear? Is something wrong?" Aunt May noticed Peter had stopped eating. He was staring blankly at the sandwich in his hands.  
  
"Huh? Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine...I just...miss him." And everyone else back home... He mentally added.  
  
"Wilson?" May's expression turned serious. "But he hurt you."  
  
Peter nodded slowly, "I miss the way things used to be between us. And part of me still loves him."  
  
Aunt May put an arm around his shoulders. "This is the one time I am going to tell you not to follow your heart."  
  
Peter hung his head, thinking about how he and Deadpool had fought. He may have overreacted by throwing the ring at Deadpool, but Peter had every intention of fixing their relationship once he had calmed down. Now he might never get the chance to do so. A lump formed in his throat. Peter took a huge bite of his sandwich, forcing himself to chew and swallow. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself from crying.  
  
Aunt May put her other arm around him and gave him a loving squeeze. "Oh, Peter...I'm so sorry this happened to you. But I promise you things will get better. You'll find someone else. Maybe you should give that nice redhead a chance? You know, the one that lives a few blocks over? You went to school with her. Mary Jane was her name, I believe?"  
  
"I don't want anyone else." Peter whispered. He had dated Mary Jane in his own world, but it just didn't work out. Not because she was a bad person, but because Peter simply wasn't as interested in women as he had originally thought. "So what were you saying about Mr. Jones?" He asked, desperate to change the subject.

* * *

  
Peter wandered around Aunt May's house. She was in the living room, knitting a scarf, even though it was the middle of July. That was another difference Peter noticed between their two worlds. They were a few months behind. Or was it ahead? He still didn't know the year. What he did know was that it was late October back home.   
  
"I think I'm gonna head home, Aunt May." Peter announced.  
  
Aunt May looked up at him, "Avengers tower or your actual house?"  
  
"The tower."  
  
"Is that a good idea? Won't he be there?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll take my chances. Anyway, there are a few things at the tower that need my attention." Peter strode over to the front door, "I'll call you later tonight, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Stay safe, Peter. I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Aunt May." Peter slipped outside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

  
Peter took a deep breath and leaned against the glass walls of the elevator. _Please don't be here..._  
  
 _ **DING**_  
  
The elevator stopped abruptly on the avengers' personal floor. Peter sighed in relief when the doors opened to an empty living room. He made his way across the room and down the hall. He hesitated before opening the door to his room. No one inside there either. He locked the door behind him and quickly changed into a Spider-man suit. He didn't put on the mask, instead he tucked it into the collar of the shirt. He had no idea how he was going to get home. At Least, not yet. But he wanted to be ready the moment he did.  
  
Spider-man crawled along the ceiling, making his way to the lab. Someone threw a rolled up newspaper at him.  
  
"Damn. Guess you're too big to squash with the paper." Wade laughed from below him.   
  
Peter tensed. His spider sense was silent, so Wade wasn't planning anything harmful...for now.  
  
"So you've come back have you?" Wade smiled.  
  
"This may not be my home, but there are still people here that need me." Peter lied.  
  
Wade's smile grew, "you really are the Spider-man we deserve."  
  
"I don't know what that means...so...thanks, I guess?" Spider-man dropped down in front of Wade. The larger man reached out and cupped his face. Peter shivered and did everything in his power not to web Wade to the wall. "I have work to do, Wilson."  
  
"Call me Wade."  
  
"Go fuck yourself."  
  
"I'd rather fuck you-OW! I thwink...you b'oke...my jaw..." Wade stumbled back, cradling the side of his face that Peter had just punched.  
  
"Serves you right. I said I'm busy. So, Leave. Me. Alone." Peter snarled, his eyes dark with hatred.   
  
"Fine, fine, fine..." Deadpool's jaw popped back into place with a snap. Peter stormed off to the lab.  
  
He spent the next several hours going through his counter part's computer, looking for anything that could help him get home. He hacked into Tony's computer when he was unable to find anything in his own. Nothing.   
  
Days past.  
  
Peter continued his search for answers. Thor was in the tower, but Peter could tell by the way the god looked at him, that he would be of no help.  
  
"Peter Parker." Bruce Banner said from behind him. "You've been at this for nearly a week. Might I ask what it is you are looking for? A way to get home perhaps?"  
  
Peter refused to face him, "perhaps."  
  
"Maybe you should try this." Bruce set a tiny blue marble on Peter's keyboard. A frothy liquid swirled inside.  
  
"Um, what is this?" Peter picked it up and examined it.  
  
Bruce summarized why Peter had been brought here, and how they had hired a dimension hopping mercenary to get the job done. "I was the only one against bringing you here. It's wrong and you don't deserve it. We met with the merc a few times and I was able to snag this the last time we met face to face. These marbles are how his is able to travel across worlds. He crushes them in his hand and imagines the world he wants to go to." Bruce explained. He curled Peter's fingers around the marble. "Think carefully. You only have one shot at this." He whispered.  
  
"What's with the whispering, boys?"  
  
Peter tensed at the sound of Wade's voice. He slipped his mask on and turned to face him. "I'm leaving, Wade."   
  
"Fuck you are. Sit back down, Bug-man." Wade pointed a gun at him.  
  
"Nah. These chairs really do a number on your back." Peter closed his eyes and crushed the marble in his fist. As he did so, he imagined his fiancee. His team. His Aunt May. Even Mary Jane. His childhood home in Queens. And his new home at the Avengers compound. Everything that made his world his. Blue light swirled around him, pulling him away from this dimension.   
  
**_BANG_**  
  
Peter dropped on all fours in order to dodge the bullet. He grit his teeth, trying to stay focused. More gun shots rang out. Peter was once again able to dodge. The light grew stronger, causing his entire body to glow. There was a loud popping noise, and the arachnid was gone.

* * *

  
"They're falling back!" Hawk Eye called into his communicator.  
  
"Only because they got what they came here for!" Tony snapped.   
  
"Hey, guys!" Deadpool called over the communicators.  
  
"Deadpool?!" Miles gasped, "what are you doing here?!"  
  
"I heard that a certain mercenary had broken into this here SHIELD building. I had a hunch it was the same guy I've been looking for." Deadpool answered as if it were obvious.  
  
"You know, we could've helped you find him." Natasha was still annoyed that Deadpool had ditched the team.  
  
"Yeah, probably. But he's here now. So let's take him down!" Deadpool said. He sneaked through the lobby and crouched behind a potted plant.   
  
"What do you think we've been trying to do for the past hour?" Steve snapped. Gun shots could be heard on his end of the communicator. "Tony, have you figured out what they came here for?"  
  
Tony responded, "no. Probably SHIELD files on god knows what. Our guy is heading in your direction, Deadpool. Raise hell."  
  
"With pleasure." Deadpool rose from his hiding spot, katanas drawn. A young woman was running right for him. Mid stride, the woman shifted into a fairly large security guard.  
  
"Look who came for a rematch!" The man smirked. "I got what I needed for your boy band, so let's do this!" He drew a knife and aimed for Deadpool's throat.  
  
 ** _THWIP_**  
  
The knife was yanked out of his hand by webbing. It soared through the air and clattered on the ground several yards away.   
  
Both men froze. Slowly, they turned around and looked up.  
  
"You started the party without me? Rude." Spider-man stood at the top of a flight of stairs.   
  



	19. Together

Spider-man calmly descended the stairs. He fiddled with his web shooters, making sure he had plenty of webbing.

"How are you here?!" The merc snarled.

"Long story short, I had help from a friend." Spider-man broke into a sprint when he reached the last step. The merc pulled a taser from his belt and ran at the arachnid. Spider-man easily dodged every attempt the merc made to tase him. "Who are you? Budget electro?"

"Quite, you!" The man took out a knife and sliced at Spider-man's leg. Luckily, it only tore the fabric of his pants.

"Hey! Not cool! Do you know how hard sewing is?" Peter punched the merc in the gut, sending him flying. He crashed through a window and tumbled down the front steps of the building.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear your quips again." Deadpool's heart fluttered at the sight of his fiancee in action.

Spider-man made a heart shape with his fingers before going after the merc.

"Does this mean we're a thing again?" Deadpool fell into step beside Spider-man.

"Dude. We never stopped being a thing." Spider-man used webbing to launch himself through the hole in the window. The merc staggered to his feet, only to be kicked back down by Spider-man.

"Usually, when people give up an engagement ring, that means the relationship is over!" Deadpool called from the window.

"I know! I overreacted, okay?!" Spider-man landed a few steps down from the merc. The merc snarled and dived for him. Spider-man side stepped at the last second. "Foot. Meet butt." He kicked the merc in the rear. The man rolled down a few more steps before catching himself and charging at Spider-man. Spider-man jumped over him, twisted around mid air, and kicked him in the side of the head.

"So the marriage is back on?" Deadpool clarified.

"Definitely!" Spider-man's mask crinkled when he smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Deadpool jumped through the window and cocked his gun, planning on joining the fight.

"You two are seriously discussing your relationship at a time like this?" The merc snarled. "I am your opponent! You should be focussed on me!!" He tried to tase Spider-man in the side but the arachnid was too quick.

"So, how about dinner after this?" Spider-man asked his partner, just to spite the mercenary.

"Stop talking!" The merc kicked Spider-man's legs out from under him. He brought his fist down on his throat. Spider-man caught it and wrapped his legs around the merc. One of his feet forced the merc's head back. The merc lifted the avenger into the air, with every intent of smashing his head into the concrete stairs. Spider-man twisted around, hooking his other foot behind the man's head and flipping him face first down the stairs. The man grunted when his head made a sickening crack on the concrete. A pouch fell out of the merc's pocket. At least fifty of the glowing marbles rolled out and bounced down the stairs. Spider-man untangled himself from his opponent and crawled backwards.

"You son of a..." The merc propped himself up on one arm. Blood dripped down from his forehead. He blinked several times, trying to get the blood out of his eyes.

_**BANG** _

The merc screamed. Deadpool had just shot him in the high. The former mercenary slowly made his way down the stairs.

**_BANG_ **

A bullet to the shoulder. Another scream.

**_BANG_ **

The other high.

"I told you I'd make you suffer. So hold still while I gut you like a fish." Deadpool dropped his gun and drew one katana.

"No!" Spider-man grabbed Deadpool by the arm that held the blade. "You've done enough! The fight's over. We won."

Deadpool tried to pull his arm free but he was no match for Peter's strength. "He hurt you. And made me think you were dead by selling you off to some creeps in another dimension. I have to do this!"

"No. You don't, you're better than this, Wade." Peter cupped Deadpool's face with one hand. "No one needs to die today." Spider-man pried the katana from Deadpool's hand and returned it to it's sheath. "Let SHIELD decide what happens to him."

"Always have to be the fucking hero..." Deadpool muttered.

"I try." Spider-man went after the marbles. "C'mere you little..." He grumbled to himself as he chased the tiny orbs around the parking lot. Deadpool went to help him, but not before kicking the merc in the face.

* * *

  
**_That Night_ **

Miles sat alone on the roof of the main avengers building. He still wore his Spider-man costume, but had removed the mask. He stared longingly up at the night sky.

Peter sat down next to Miles. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long."

"I don't care." Miles hung his head.

"Are you okay?" Peter put an arm around his shoulders.

"I miss my home." Miles whispered.

"Hold out your hand," Peter instructed.

Miles gave him a confused look, but did as he was told. Peter dropped several glowing marbles into his waiting palm. "The hell?"

"I snagged them from the battle before SHIELD had a chance to confiscate them. This is what that merc used to dimension hop. Just crush one in your hand, imagine where you want to go and poof!" Peter waved his free arm around. "This is how I was able to get back here."

"Oh my god..." Miles' face lit up. "I can...I can really go home?"

"Yup. Keep the extras safe. Just incase you want to ever visit us. I kept some for myself, too." Peter smirked. "I might stop by your earth one day."

A big smile spread across Miles' face. "Thanks, Pete."

"Anything for my fellow spider." Peter said. "Better be on your way, don't want to miss curfew, now do you?"

Miles laughed. "See ya, around, Spider-man." He crushed the marble in his palm and vanished in a flash of light.

"See ya, Spider-man..." Peter smiled softly as he watched the light fade away. 

* * *

 

_**One Year Later** _

Peter fluttered around his room, looking for his tie. The door opened, startling the avenger and causing him to jump onto the ceiling.

Tony Stark looked up at him with a frown, "what are you doing up there?"

"Looking for my tie?" Peter said.

After a brief sweep of the room, Tony found said item on the nightstand. He motioned Peter to come down from the ceiling. "You need to calm down. You're shaking like an angry chihuahua." Tony chuckled. He slipped the fabric around Peter's neck and tied it for him.

"I'm getting married in, like, an hour. I can't calm down." Peter wrung his wrists.

Tony clapped him on the shoulder, "just keep in mind that you've been in more dangerous situations. You can handle this."

"It'd rather not compare my wedding day to all the bullshit that's happened over the last three years..." Peter huffed. "And I doubt anything bad will come of this day..."

"You're getting married to Deadpool." Tony pointed out.

"And I trust him with my life."

"And you love him more than anything, right?" Tony couldn't help but smile at the younger man.

Peter nodded sheepishly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. So relax." Tony put his hands on Peter's shoulders. "Spidey?"

"Yes?"

"Breath."

Peter took a deep breath. And another. Tony let go of Peter when he started to relax.

Steve knocked on the doorframe, "ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Peter followed the two men down the hallway and climbed into the back seat of Tony's car. Peter was uncharacteristically silent the entire way. His heart lurched when he saw Wade waiting for him on the front steps. The ex-mercenary looked equally nervous. Clint was helping him with his tie. Peter stepped out of the car, but made no move to go over to his fiancee.

"Breath." Tony reminded.

Peter took a deep breath and started towards Wade. "Hey, fancy seeing you here." He smiled.

"Petey!" Wade threw his arms around the smaller man.

"We better get inside." Natasha said to her teammates. Steve nodded in agreement and led the way into the chapel. The ceremony was small due to the whole secret identity thing. The avengers, the fantastic four, Aunt May, Wade's daughter Ellie, and Miles Morales were among the few people they had invited. Miles waved at them before slipping into the church after the avengers.

Wade let go of Peter and held out his arm for his partner to take. "Together?"

Peter looped arms with his soon to be husband, "together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed part two!  
> Stay tuned for the third and final part! Some more classic Spider-man villians such as Doc Oc and Venom will make an appearance. You'll also see the return of a few colorful characters from earlier parts of this story.  
> I also have several adorable scenes of domestic spideypool that I am super excited to share with ya'll.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
